tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tales of Berseria
Tales of Berseria ist der 16. Haupttitel der Tales of-Reihe und der 11. Haupttitel, der in Europa veröffentlicht wurde. Es erschien am 27. Januar 2017 für die Sony PlayStation 4 und für Steam. In Japan steht es auch für die Sony PlayStation 3 zur Verfügung. Entwickelt wurde Tales of Berseria ausschließlich von den Bandai Namco Studios. Handlung Schauplatz Tales of Berseria spielt in der Welt Einöde, auf der das Königreich Midgand vorherrschend ist. Das Königreich Midgand ist ein politischer Zusammenschluss mehrerer Kontinente, die in 1.000 Jahren auch geografisch eine Einheit bilden und den Superkontinent Klammwald formen werden.Diese Information ist direkt aus Tales of Zestiria zu entnehmen, das nachweislich 1.000 Jahre nach Tales of Berseria in derselben Welt stattfindet. Aufgrund der vielen Inseln und Kontinente sind für Abenteurer und Reisende die Meereswege unerlässlich, die aber zumeist unter der Kontrolle des Königreichs stehen. Neben den Menschen als kulturschaffendem Volk existieren auch die Malakhim auf der spirituellen Ebene, sodass sie wie die ebenfalls spirituellen Dämonen ausschließlich von Menschen mit hoher Resonanz wahrgenommen werden können. Durch ein Ritual wird die Resonanz aller Menschen gesteigert, sodass sie Malakhim wahrnehmen können. Dies führt jedoch nicht zu einer Koexistenz, sondern zu der Versklavung der Malakhim, deren Willen unterdrückt wird. Handlungsablauf Die Geschichte von Tales of Berseria ist in zwei spielbare Abschnitte unterteilt, den Prolog und die Hauptgeschichte. In einer einleitenden Szene wird jedoch die Scharlachrote Nacht zehn Jahre vor der Hauptgeschichte dargestellt, in der die ältere Schwester von Velvet Crowe Opfer von Dämonen wird und in den Schlund des Schreins der Ruhe stürzt. Die neunjährige Velvet und ihr jüngerer Bruder Laphicet Crowe werden fortan alleine von ihrem Schwager Arthur großgezogen, der bei dem Versuch, seine Frau zu retten, eine schwere Wunde am rechten Arm erlitt, den er seither nicht mehr normal nutzen kann. Der Prolog spielt sieben Jahre nach der einleitenden Szene. Es bricht erneut eine Scharlachrote Nacht aus, in der die nun sechzehnjährige Velvet sich zum Schrein der Ruhe durchkämpft, nachdem sie aus einer Ohnmacht alleine in ihrem Haus erwachte und sich auf die Suche nach ihren Brüdern begibt. Am Schrein der Ruhe findet sie Arthur un Laphicet vor und wird Zeugin davon, wie Arthur zu ihrem Schrecken Laphicet in einem Ritual tötet und dem Schlund des Schreins übergibt. Velvet springt ihm hinterher und versucht, Laphicet zu retten, wobei sie sich an der Klippe des Schlunds festhält und nicht begreift, weshalb Arthur Laphicet getötet hat und sie ihn fallenlassen soll. Arthur trennt ihr schließlich mit einem einzelnen Hieb die linke Hand ab, woraufhin Velvet mit Laphicet in den Schlund stürzt. Während Laphicet von einer Macht verschlungen wird, wird Velvet davon wieder hinausgeschleudert, wurde nun aber dämonisiert. Als sie sich in ihrer Gegenwehr von der Bosheit der anderen Dämonen ernährt, erkennt Arthur in ihr einen Therion, dessen abgetrennte Hand durch eine dämonische ersetzt wurde. In ihrem Zorn will Velvet Arthur töten, der sich ihr nun als "Artorius Collbrande" vorstellt, wird jedoch von Dämonen attackiert, die sie allesamt verschlingt. In ihrer Verzweiflung hat sie nicht bemerkt, dass diese Dämonen die Einwohner Aballs waren, darunter ihre beste Freundin. Artorius ist zuvor gewillt, Velvet von ihrem Leid zu befreien, und versetzt ihr einen Schlag, woraufhin das Bild ausblendet. Da Velvet den Angriff überlebt hat und gefangen nach Titania gebracht wurde, wird etwas geschehen sein, was Artorius' Vorhaben geändert hat. ---- Drei Jahre vergehen bis zur Hauptgeschichte. Velvet lebte nun in ihrer Zelle auf Titania und ernährt sich von den Dämonen, die täglich zu ihr geworfen werden. Sie benötigt ansonsten keine Nahrung mehr, außer Bosheit, und ist von Rachegelüsten zerfressen. Seres, die Malak von Artorius, befreit Velvet schließlich, weil sie ihre Hilfe braucht, und es kommt dazu, dass Seres ihr Leben lässt, um Velvet zu beschützen. Sie bittet Velvet, sie zu verschlingen, damit ihre Kraft auf sie übergeht, was Velvet tut. Velvet erhält dadurch die Macht von Brunhild, dem Ring des Hexers. Mithilfe von Rokurou Rangetsu und Magilou Mayvin kann Velvet von Titania, der Gefängnisinsel, entkommen. Velvet weiß von Seres, dass sich Artorius in der Hauptstadt Loegres aufhalten wird, und will daher dorthin. In Hellawes wird sie jedoch dazu gezwungen, zusammen mit Rokurou, Magilou und dem als Verbündeten gewonnen Echsendämon Dyle ein Schiff zu kapern, wodurch sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Prätorinnen Teresa Linares und Eleanor Hume auf sich zieht. Auf ihrer Flucht entführt Velvet einen von Teresas Malakhim, Nummer Zwei, den sie zunächst mitnimmt. Durch einen Angriff der Van Eltia werden die Flüchtlinge daran gehindert, an den Toren von Vortigern zu zerschellen, und Van Aifreads Piraten stellen sich ihnen vor. Der Erste Offizier, ein Erdenmalak namens Eizen, findet in den Helden Unterstützung, Vortigern zu infiltrieren und die Tore zu öffnen, damit die Van Eltia hindurchschlüpfen kann. Eizens Ziel ist es, den verschwundenen Kapitän zu finden, was der Reise der anderen Helden nicht widerspricht, weshalb die Van Eltia nun zum Fortbewegungsmittel der Helden wird. Malak Nummer Zwei hat nun auch den Namen Laphicet erhalten, nachdem Velvet in ihm ihren Bruder gesehen und ihn versehentlich so genannt hat. In Loegres angekommen, muss Velvet feststellen, dass sie nicht an Artorius herankommt, der sich von Prinz Parzival von Mid-Asgard vor dem Volk von Midgand zum Hirten ausrufen lässt. Stattdessen findet sie von Tabatha Baskerville, der Anführerin einer Schattengilde, Informationen darüber, dass sich Artorius in einem neu errichteten Tempel im Norden von Loegres aufhält. Mithilfe vier höherer Malakhim (Eizen, Bienfu, Laphicet und Zaveid) können die Helden die Barriere zum Empyreischen Thron brechen. Velvet ist wild entschlossen, Artorius zu töten, und befiehlt Laphicet, sie zu heilen, wenn Artorius sie tödlich verwundet, damit sie weitermachen kann, denn sie weiß, dass sie mit allem kämpfen muss, was sie hat, um gegen ihren Schwager ankommen zu können. Velvet folgt ihrem Plan und greift Artorius beständig an, den sie alleine im Empyreischen Thron antrifft. Artorius verwundet sie Mal um Mal tödlich und wie gewünscht heilt Laphicet sie. Doch letztendlich erhält Artorius Hilfe von anderen Exorzisten und Laphicet weigert sich, Velvet sterben zu lassen. In seiner Verzweiflung erschafft er ein Portal, das ihn, die anderen Helden und Eleanor in den Erdenpuls reißt. Dort werden sie getrennt und Laphicet ist schwer erschöpft: Er droht, von Bosheit verzehrt zu werden. Velvet, die bei ihm ist, sucht nach Hilfe. Hierbei trifft sie auf Eizen, der ihr erzählt, dass ein Malak ohne Träger von Bosheit verzehrt werden kann, und er kann Laphicet nicht seine Münze als Trägerin bieten, da diese nur Schnitter annimmt. Schließlich erscheint Eleanor, die sich als Laphicets Trägerin anbietet. Widerwillig lässt Velvet sich darauf ein und versteht, dass Eleanor fortan Teil ihrer Gruppe werden muss und sie auch nicht dämonisieren darf, da sonst dasselbe mit Laphicet geschieht. Die Helden erfahren schließlich aus Zufall von Therions und lernen mehr darüber von Grimoirh und einem Buch über Innominat, zu dem die Therions gehören. Ihr Ziel ist es nun, die Therions zu finden und von den Erdenpulspunkten zu trennen, damit sie Innominat nicht weiter mit Bosheit versorgen können. Was sie noch nicht wissen ist die Tatsache, dass Innominat keine bestimmte Menge Bosheit benötigt, sondern nur acht Arten, von denen er sieben bereits besitzt. Auf Titania, das den Helden mittlerweile als Stützpunkt dient, werden die Helden schließlich von Artorius und Innominat höchstpersönlich angegriffen. Innominat stellt sich hierbei als die Wiedergeburt von Velvets jüngerem Bruder Laphicet heraus und besitzt sogar dessen Erinnerungen noch. Velvet verzweifelt unter diesem Anblick, was Innominat auch braucht, denn die Bosheit der Sorte "Verzweiflung" ist die letzte, die ihm fehlt, nachdem Velvet ihn bereits mit "Hass" versorgte. Durch Laphicet gelingt es Velvet jedoch nach einer Reihe von psychischen Folterungen Innominats durch Erinnerungen aus Erdgeschichtssteinen, sich ihrer Verzweiflung zu entsagen und somit nutzlos für Innominat zu werden. Nachdem Innominat schließlich mit Artorius die Zeremonie der Unterdrückung vollzieht und zumindest in nächster Nähe der Wille von Menschen unterdrückt wird, damit sie nur noch nach Vernunft handeln und damit keine Bosheit mehr erzeugen können, entscheiden die Helden sich dazu, die elementaren Empyreer zu erwecken, die sich zum Schlafen in den Erdenpuls niedergelegt haben, weil die Menschen aufgehört haben, an sie zu glauben und zu ihnen zu beten. Über die Opferung der Seelen von vier ranghohen Exorzisten am Berg Killaraus gelingt es Velvet, die Empyreer zu erwecken, die Innominat durch ihre Domänen aus dem Erdenpuls vertreiben, sodass Innominat sich als Verließ oberhalb des Empyreischen Throns manifestiert. Dies wird von dem Volk von Midgand als das Aufsteigen eines achtköpfigen Drachens beobachtet. Die Helden suchen Innominat selbst auf und stellen sich dort Artorius und Innominat. Artorius nutzt dort ein besonderes Arte, das im Spielverlauf entwickelt wurde: die Armatisierung. Er armatisiert mit Innominat, wird jedoch letztendlich von den Helden bezwungen und von Velvet mit seinem eigenen Schwert getötet. Velvet und Artorius sprechen zuletzt noch die Wahrheit miteinander, ehe Artorius stirbt. Velvet bietet sich dem hungernden Innominat, der zuvor Artorius' Bosheit der Verzweiflung verschlungen hatte, als Fressen an, denn mittlerweile entwickelt Velvet selbst Bosheit. Gleichzeitig verschlingt sie die Bosheit von Innominat, sodass sie sich und ihn in einem ewigen Kreislauf gefangen hält und alle, die mit Innominat verbunden sind, nicht sterben müssen: So erhält sie auch Laphicet am Leben, der als erste Opferung an Innominat gedient hatte, da er das ungeborene Kind von Celica und Arthur gewesen war. Um zu verhindern, dass durch die Abwesenheit von Innominat die Kräfte der vier elementaren Empyreer ungebremst aufeinandertreffen und die Welt in Naturkatastrophen untergeht, lässt Laphicet sich schließlich zum fünften Empyreer ernennen. Er schenkt den Menschen die Silberflamme Innominats, mit der resonante Menschen dazu imstande sind, mit der Hilfe von Malakhim Dämonen zu läutern und ihnen damit eine zweite Chance zu geben. Laphicet nimmt seine Empyreer-Form als Drache des Lichts an und wird unter der Menschheit unter seinem wahren Namen bekannt: Maotelus. Dramatis Personae Protagonisten *'Velvet Crowe': Eine junge Frau, die in der zweiten Scharlachroten Nacht ihren kleinen Bruder verlor und deren linker Arm im Zuge dessen von der Dämonenpest pervertiert wurde. Nach diesen Ereignissen wurde sie auf Titania gefangen gehalten, von wo sie in der Hauptgeschichte flieht, um Rache an Artorius zu nehmen. *'Rokurou Rangetsu': Rokurous Körper wurde in einem Zwischenfall ebenfalls von der Dämonenpest beeinflusst, sodass er zu einem Yaksha wurde, einem Kriegsdämonen. Auch er war auf Titania gefangen und begleitet Velvet, um seine Schuld bei ihr zu begleichen, da sie ihm beim Wiederfinden seines besonderen Schwerts geholfen hat. *'Magilou Mayvin': Wie Velvet und Rokurou befindet auch Magilou sich zunächst auf Titania, ist aber kein Dämon und keine Verbrecherin. Sie schließt sich den anderen an, hat dafür bis zum Ende aber keinen richtigen Grund, außer der Tatsache, dass sie auf der Suche nach ihrem Malak Bienfu ist. Magilou ist die Ziehtochter von Melchior und war einst eine Legatin. *'Laphicet': Ursprünglich als "Nummer Zwei" unter Teresas Obhut bekannt, entführte Velvet ihn versehentlich und gab ihm seinen Namen in Gedenken an ihren Bruder. Da ihm als Malak bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein Siegel auferlegt war, der alle Emotionen unterbindet, muss er im Laufe der Zeit erst lernen, mit diesen umzugehen. *'Eizen': Ein mehr als 1.000 Jahre alter Erdenmalak, der als erster Offizier das Schiff Van Eltia leitet. Er schließt sich Velvet an, um während der Reise nach seinem vermissten Freund Van Aifread, dem Kapitän des Schiffes, zu suchen. Er hat den Ruf des Schnitters inne, weil er Bosheit und damit Unglück anzieht. Er ist der ältere Bruder von Edna aus dem mit Tales of Berseria verwandten Tales of Zestiria. *'Eleanor Hume': Eleanor ist eine Exorzistin und schließt sich der Gruppe zunächst nur deshalb an, weil sie von Artorius den Auftrag bekommen hat, Laphicet zurückzubringen. Hat sie zunächst noch etwas gegen Velvets Rachepläne, erkennt sie bald selbst, was Artorius wirklich plant und dass er gestoppt werden muss. *'Bienfu': Bienfu ist ein Normin und war ursprünglich Magilous Partner, doch sie hat sich immer einen Spaß darauf gemacht, ihn zu ärgern. Nachdem Magilou in Titania eingesperrt wurde, fand Eleanor Bienfu und nahm ihn als weiteren Malak auf. Schließlich holt Magilou ihn sich jedoch zurück und gewinnt durch ihn auch ihre Fähigkeiten wieder. Bienfu ist nicht spielbar. Antagonisten *'Artorius Collbrande': Er war zunächst unter dem Namen "Arthur" mit Velvets Schwester Celica verheiratet und zog auch nach ihrem Tod Velvet und Laphicet alleine groß. In der zweiten Scharlachroten Nacht opfert er Laphicet, um die Resonanz der Menschen zu erhöhen. Er wird von der Welt dafür als Held gefeiert, doch Velvet verflucht ihn für seine Taten und will ihn um jeden Preis töten. *'Shigure Rangetsu': Er ist ebenfalls ein Exorzist vom höchsten Rang des Legaten und gleichzeitig Rokurous älterer Burder. Er findet seinen einzigen Spaß darin, gegen Gegner zu kämpfen, die ihm überlegen sind, damit er stärker wird. Deshalb will er unbedingt gegen Artorius kämpfen. Es ist Rokurous Ziel, Shigure zu töten. *'Innominat': Ein sehr mächtiger Malak, der von Artorius und seinen Exorzisten beschworen wird, um sämtliche Emotionen der Menschen auszulöschen und somit die Bosheit aus der Welt zu verbannen. Artorius nutzt dafür absichtlich die Seele von Velvets jüngerem Bruder, da dieser sich freiwillig als Opfer anbot, weil er aufgrund seiner zuvor unbekannten Krankheit mit zwölf Jahren ohnehin gestorben wäre und er wollte, dass sein Leben einen Wert hat und ein besseres Leben für seine Schwester erschaffen kann. *'Teresa Linares': Eine Exorzistin und Oscars ältere Halbschwester. Sie ist vor allem auf Nordgand aktiv. Sie ist üblicherweise sehr kalt und berechnend, liebt ihren jüngeren Bruder jedoch über alles und ist auch nur allein wegen ihm zur Abtei gekommen. Teresa ist jedoch vor allem in der Artes-Nutzung fähiger als er. *'Oscar Dragonia': Ein noch junger Exorzist, dem alles daran gelegen ist, Velvet und ihre Begleiter nach ihrer Flucht unschädlich zu machen. Er hat einen hohen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und liebt seine Schwester im selben Ausmaß wie sie ihn. *'Melchior Mayvin': Ein hochrangiger Exorzist und einer der drei Legaten der Abtei. Er und Artorius reisten einst mit einem guten Freund von Melchior und dem Meister Artorius', Claudin Asgard, zusammen, um Innominat zu finden und der Menschheit zu helfen, ihren Stand der Zivilisation nicht nur aufrecht zu erhalten, sondern sie zu überschreiten. Er adoptierte Magilou, nachdem er sie aus den Fängen eines reisenden Gauklergruppe befreit hat, die sie Spott aussetzte. Openingvideo thumb|center|600 px Weiterführende Links ---- en:Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Tales of-Reihe